What she means to me
by Azaidi
Summary: Inuyasha has trouble determining his feelings for Kagome. When Kouga forcefully wants to mate Kagome, will Inu let him? Will Kagome be Kouga's or Inuyasha's?


**This story is for all those who reviewed " Oblivious to all" and asked for a sequel. Its been a long time since I fulfilled their wish and its my pleasure. I have wanted to do this sequel for a long time and now that I am doing it, I am really excited. Hope you guys like it.**

**-----------------------**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-----------------------

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, she was quieter than usual. She wasn't being her usual cheerful self. He was worried, but somehow he knew the reason to her strange manner. _Maybe she saw me talking to Kikyou. _They kept walking, soon it was nighttime and they all settled down in a clearing and made camp. Kagome wasn't helping others like she usually did; she sat in a corner and pulled out her sleeping bag, and went to sleep. Inuyasha was watching this all at a distance. He didn't know how to confront her, but he knew that this sort of behavior from Kagome was very disturbing.

_Why is it disturbing? You don't care. Do you? You've got that clay pot to play with. _

Kikyou is no clay pot. I love her, but Kagome is acting really weird. I am worried. It's just that.

_Oh really is it? Then why are you worried? You left her. She is not with you anymore. You are the one who deserted her._

No! I am not! I am her… I… um… 

_Trouble finding words eh? Who are you? No one. No one at all. You are nothing._

Kagome is mine. She is mine alone.

_Oh really? Then who is Kikyou to you? Is she yours too?_

Ahhhhh! Shut up! 

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

After all was settled, everyone went to sleep. All except our beloved hanyou. He kept looking at the figure sleeping soundly below him. _Kagome._ All night long, he had been trying to contemplate what she meant to him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the answer. In the morning as everyone stretched and got ready to set out again, Kagome sensed two jewel shards heading with great speed towards them. _Kouga. _

She had just registered the fact that he was heading here, and after a second of doing so her hands were in the hands of a very demanding wolf demon. " So? How is my woman doing?" Kouga asked. Then he turned towards Inuyasha, who was trying to hold his growl back. But failed at doing so. " I hope you did nothing to hurt her you filthy mutt!" Still holding hands he turned back to Kagome. " I want you to be my mate Kagome. You will be mine. And mine alone." As he said it, Kagome tried to get her hands away from him, " Kouga.. I don't think that… maybe … its not right." She finally stammered. "Nonsense Kagome. I have waited enough. YOU WILL BE MINE!!!" Kouga snarled, and pulled Kagome towards him. He leaned down, breathing down her neck, he was about to mark her when…

" Get your stinking paws off of my Kagome!" Inuyasha barked throwing him off her. He then looked at her, she was trembling and crying softly. This tipped the iceberg. He had had enough of tolerating that insolent wolf. And now no matter what Kagome said, he was going to end his miserable life. Slowly his eyes bled red, his demon blood took over. There was no way in hell the wolf's life could be spared now.

Kouga realized that this time he had gone too far. His life could be in danger. Inuyasha was a formidable foe when his demon blood was in control. He was walking talking killing machine. Oh yes, he was dead meat. But there was no way he was going to back down now. " Kagome will be mine alone!" he shouted and charged. Inuyasha just smirked, and easily dodged his attacks. He seemed like such a baby right then, no plan, no power, and no… Kouga. After dodging couple of times and listening to Kouga's ranting and Kagome's shouting, he decided that it was time to act. He moved forward, too quick, in the blink of an eye he had managed to inflict several wounds on Kouga. He was about to strike one last blow when, "SIT!"

II

II

II

His body slammed into the ground, but this wasn't enough for him to change back. This only angered him further. He looked at the person who dared command him. Kagome was shivering. First Kouga had come with the intent of mating her and now Inuyasha was more than willing to draw blood. Miroku and Sango were looking at their friend approaching Kagome, they were ready to battle, but they knew full well that no matter how hard they tried, they could not harm him. They just loved him too much to do so. They moved out of his way. Inuyasha just kept coming at Kagome, until her back was pressed on a tree. " Inu.. Yasha, please snap out of it. You are scaring me like this." Kagome said, her voice cracking. Inuyasha bent down and sniffed her, he sighed and then collected her in his arms and went to god knows where.

Inuyasha was jumping tree to tree, and if someone looked from afar, it would seem as if he was flying. Kagome was frightened, to say the least. She didn't know where they were going. She couldn't fight him. He was moving too fast and anytime he wished, he could drop her. She just clung to him as if life depended on it, and indeed her life did.

They came to a halt when he saw a cave. He laid her down and started to pace the cave and sniff around to see if the inhabitants of the cave were near. When he found that there was no danger, he came back to her. She was sitting now and trembling from fear. " Inuyasha, why are we here?" she tried to keep her voice steady, but it just came out as a choked whisper. He came closer until she could feel his breath on her. " Mate" he whispered, and slowly sank his fangs into her soft sensitive skin. She cringed and held on to him, as soon as her blood passed his lips, he turned back to his normal self.

He looked at what he had done and gasped. His demon had taken over, he had…marked… Kagome… as his…MATE! She was holding on to him. Scared of what was to happen. He smelled her fear. He knew that what he had done was irreversible, and strangely he wasn't worried. He had wanted to this a long time ago. But he did not have the courage to do so. But now that he did, he was relieved.

" Kagome.."

" Inuyasha! You are back!" She threw her arms around him.

" Um.. Kagome.. do you know what I just did?"

" No."

Oh boy this was going to be hard.

" Inuyasha is something wrong?"

" Kagome… I… just want you to know that… I love you." He said and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

She responded. And he knew that all was going to be well.

" I do too Inuyasha. I do too."

Finally after all this time, he knew what she meant to him.

She was his life, his mate, and …

His Kagome.

---------------

So what do you think? Did I do good? Did you like it? Review and let me know.

**Angelic Devil 1234.**


End file.
